Frostbain Catacombs
Frostbain Catacombs, located in Frostbain, is an Elite Dungeon in MineZ. Kill Count * Torres, Swag, Lukeski, SkiSki, Funky, Kayden, Zakk, Andrew7s (UPSTANDING CITIZEN-CORE) * Mario, Neon, Jeff, and Don (Sonicraft's MineZ HC #1) * Willcam, Ben, Laine, JR, Hayden (Cuckcore MineZ #2) Survivors Entering and Completing Frostbain Catacombs * Before entering, make sure the redstone lamp outside the church is lit - as the sign above it says: "If the light is on, the Boss can be killed!" Entrance (Difficulty: 3/10) * After going down the steps from the church, you get your first taste of mob mayhem. Note: Section A and B must be completed to continue! Room A1 (Difficulty: 4/10) * If you take the left path (South), you are led through a cave with lava pitfalls. Beware. * Once you come to a nether brick pipe, enter it to pass to Room A2. Room A2 (Difficulty: 5/10) * You will arrive on a nether brick balcony, walk to the east to the hole that drops to the floor. * Walk over to the large sandstone pillar. * Go to the lava pit and press the button which lets two blocks appear next to the wall for a very short time. Complete these jumps to proceed. * This button cannot be spammed. * Once across, avoid a tripwire by jumping onto one of the netherrack blocks. * If tripped, it will shoot a Splash Potion of Poison onto the unfortunate player(s). * After that go inside the sandstone hut and down the obsidian cave to Room A3. Room A3 (Difficulty: 3/10) * Follow the narrow obsidian pathway. * Parkour up the inside of the pillar and proceed to Room A4. Room A4 (Difficulty: 8/10) * Press the button and rush across the parkour. * The buttons cannot be spammed. * Refill your water at the water fountains. * Complete the second level of parkour. * Walk down the corridor and turn left to get to Room A5. Room A5 (Difficulty: 5/10) * One person will have to parkour over to the right side of the room and stand on the pressure plate. * Two people will have to drop down on the left side. * One person stand on the pressure plate that pushes out the stone bricks. * One parkour across the stone bricks and stand on the pressure plate. * The iron doors should open now. One person go and stand on the pressure plates behind the iron doors to let the others out. * Walk down the corridor and past the cells to Room A6. Room A6 (Difficulty: 2/10) * One person stand on the pressure plate and another stand on the obsidian pedestal and shoot the newly revealed wooden button in the center glowstone block opposite the player. * This will open up another button behind the Southwest glowstone block, shoot the button. * Hitting this button will open the iron doors, quickly run past them. * Once there, step on the pressure plates and wait for the other group. Room B1 (Difficulty: 5/10) * If you take the right path (West), sprint through the tunnel. * Run over the bridge and around the hole to reach the staircase, go down. * You will come out at the bottom of the hole, there is a pressure plate at the opposite side of the room and one that will need to be parkoured to. * Be careful of the lava in the middle. * Once both pressure plates are stood on, a door will open on the north side of the room, proceed to Room B2. Room B2 (Difficulty: 8/10) * Go up the staircase through the iron door and down the corridor to get to Room B2. * At the center of the room are two pressure plates. When stepped on simultaneously, these cause a Giant and many Zombies to spawn. You will need to kill the giant to proceed into the next room. * Possibly the safest place to hide from direct damage is in the water, under the sword. You will still take giant stomp damage, though. * Zombies also have a hard time damaging you here. * Once the giant is defeated, go through the west door. Room B3 (Difficulty: 4/10) * A bridge is activated by stepping on the two pressure plates at the start, have one person hold the pressure plates while everyone gets across. * The last person across will have to sprint to get there alive. * This person can also go back to the Entrance to complete Section A with at least two other players. * Take the path on the right at the end of the room with the cells. Don't be afraid of the tripwire, its harmless. * The straight path will lead to a tripwire that will drop you in lava, if stepped on. * Sprint into the hole that appears to be suicidal while facing northwards and follow the pathway to get to Room B4. Room B4 (Difficulty: 6/10) * Throw a junk item on the pressure plate in the north-west corner of the room. * Blocks will appear in the lava, jump across these without burning to death. * Have splash potions on your hotbar in case you fall into the lava. * Once there, step on the pressure plates and wait for the other group. Sacrifice Room (Difficulty: 2/10) * Be careful of the pitfall directly in front of you when you enter the room. * Someone must be the sacrifice and jump into the hole with the stone button in the center of the room to open the door to the Boss Room. * Have everyone except for the sacrifice stand by the door, rush into the Boss Room after the sacrifice is complete. Boss Room (Difficulty: 9/10) * Shoot the minecarts in the zombie statue's eyes and then the heart. * The boss has 9 lives, so be equipped with enough arrows. * After each life, the statue spawns several zombies from it's hands. * Stand in the middle of the arena to avoid the splash potions of harming that shoot from the statue's eyes, and to prevent spawning pigman, as there are spawners in the walls. * When beaten, a passageway will open on the left side of the boss, go through that to get to the Loot Room. * Grenades are very helpful for this room. * Don't linger too long in the Boss Room, it may cause the special prizes to despawn. Loot Room (Difficulty: 2/10) * Follow the tunnel and go through into the nether brick room filled with treasure. * Gather the four Legendary Items, loot up and go out of the room, turn right. Exit (Difficulty: 1/10) * Regroup before pressing the button. * Go up various staircases and climb up the ladder to exit the dungeon at Frostbain Tower. Jump into the water. * Congratulations! Category:Articles with spoilers Category:Goals